


Sono con te

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Simpatico saiyan [13]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Camping, M/M, Nightmare, Slice of Life
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 19:33:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14921546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: La dedico a Nonna Papera.Scritta sentendo Aria di Gianna Nannini.Goku e Vegeta sono in campeggio, ma gli incubi raggiungono anche qui il principe dei saiyan.





	Sono con te

Sono con te

**_Perché tanto rancore Vegeta? Noi avremmo dovuto essere come due fratelli_** **.  
** _Nelle nostre vene scorre lo stesso sangue.  
Non ho capito mai perché hai voluto metterti contro di me e mai lo capirò._

_ Il principe dei saiyan deglutì e indietreggiò. Il viso gli divenne bluastro, si massaggiò il petto sentendo un leggero pizzicare. Deglutì a vuoto un paio di volte, le gambe gli tremavano. _

_ “Tu sei morto…” biascicò. Freezer dimenò la coda, allargò le braccia e si sporse. _

_ “Paura principino?” sussurrò. Gli conficcò l’unghia della zampa nella guancia e scese lasciandogli una scia rossa da sotto l’occhio fino alla fine del viso. Alcune gocce di sangue caddero e un rivolo di liquido vermiglio colò sporcandogli la pelle. La lucertola aliena ripeté il gesto con l’altra guancia di Vegeta. Quest’ultimo ansimò, la testa gli girò e ricadde all’indietro. Precipitò con un tonfo, la vista gli si oscurò. Sentì la creatura salirgli sulla pancia. _

Il principe dei saiyan ululò con tutto il fiato che aveva in gola e attivò l’aura. Si sentì afferrare e sgranò gli occhi. Si voltò, vide il viso serio di Goku e sentì il petto di quest’ultimo contro la guancia.

“… Era solo un incubo” lo incoraggiò Son. 

Briefs si abbandonò contro di lui, sentì la presa intorno al suo corpo svanire e chiudendo gli occhi perse i sensi. Goku gli accarezzò la testa e una lacrima gli rigò il viso. Il vento faceva ondeggiare le pareti della tenda intorno a loro. Il Son riadagiò il principe dei saiyan sul materassino giallo facendolo scricchiolare con rumore di plastica. S’inginocchiò sulla stoffa del pavimento della tenda, sentendo le asperità della terra sotto le ginocchia. Appoggiò le mani per terra ed espirò.


End file.
